


First Time

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Time, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting to take off, the BAU team discusses their first times with one previously unknown connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“You!” Kate stood from her airplane seat and pointed at Rossi as he returned from the bathroom. “This is all your fault! If you hadn't insisted on going out last night and getting hammered, we could have been in the air before all this rain came, but now we're stuck on the tarmac with this idiot,” she threw her hands at Morgan, who was smirking, “who won't stop bugging me!”

“Okay, calm down,” Rossi placated. “What is he bugging you about?”

Morgan shrugged. “I was just asking her some questions to get to know her better.”

Garcia sighed as she rolled her eyes. She shifted so that Rossi could sit next to her. “My sugar plum wants to know about Kate's first time.”

“First time what?” Reid asked from across the aisle.

“First time having sex,” JJ whispered, leaning over from her seat causing Reid to cringe.

Nudging Kate when she sat down, Morgan persisted. “Come on, Kate. I'll tell you about my first time.”

She groaned. “Let me guess: you were fourteen and there was not one, but two girls there, starting off your 'playa' status.”

“No,” Morgan replied, pertly. “I'll have you know that I was actually twenty and a sophomore in college. Her name was Marilyn and we dated for almost two years before we, you know. I kicked my roommates out of the apartment for the evening and made her dinner. We made love in candlelight and jazz.”

“Yeah? Did you even make it through one song?” Kate teased, causing the others to laugh.

Morgan clicked his tongue. “Don't soil my memory with your lame jokes.”

Rossi sighed. “I was eighteen. Antonia Donati. She was beautiful; long dark hair, chocolate eyes, and these pink lips that just wouldn't quit. I chased her my entire senior year. When she finally agreed to go to prom with me, sex was the last thing on my mind. Apparently, it was the first thing on hers. We made it to the school parking lot and she jumped me in the car. By the last dance, she was dating Patrick Hardy.”

“Poor Ross-man,” Garcia cooed, rubbing Rossi's arm. “My first time was with a friend. I was fourteen.”

“Fourteen?!?” Morgan and Kate repeated, together.

Garcia giggled. “I always was a little advanced for my age.” She blushed as all eyes stared at her. “We were... curious and thought that the best way for us to explore would be to explore with each other. I wish I could say that it was this great romantic setting with music and flowers and candles, but it wasn't. It was awkward and messy and over in about three minutes. But we had fun with it, laughed through the whole thing. It only lasted about a month before he moved away.”

Morgan frowned at the wistful glean in her eye. “And just who is this guy that took my girl's innocence?”

“Innocence, really?” JJ snickered and Garcia replied, “Like I'm telling you.”

“Psh, whatever,” Morgan pouted, throwing himself against his seat.

Rossi shook his hand at the younger man's antics. He stretched his neck to look at Hotch. “I'm pretty sure that we all know who Hotch's first time was with.”

Bristling over the agreement by the others, Hotch protested, “No, you don't. It wasn't with Haley.”

“Oh, do tell!” Garcia squealed.

“Crap,” he whistled, realizing that he had played right into Rossi's hands. “It was the summer before I met Haley. I was a counselor at a sleep-away camp… and so was she. Her name was Suzanne – Suzie. She was a -”

“Blond!” Morgan shouted, pointing at Hotch.

Hotch smirk. “Fiery red head. Hazel eyes. Freckles across the bridge of her nose. We flirted all summer, whenever we had the chance. There was a dance for the counselors after the last campers went home for the summer. We danced all night and then slipped back to her cabin before anyone got back. I wrote her a letter every day for three months, but she never responded.”

JJ laid a hand on his arm. “Poor guy.”

“See, Kate, even Hotch gave up his story,” Morgan sassed. “Time for you to give up yours.”

“Shut it,” she shot back.

Reid sighed. “How about if I tell you mine and you tell us yours?” Kate sighed, but agreed. “Do you want the first time with a woman or a man?”

“Man!” Garcia and Kate demanded while Morgan and Rossi yelled, “What?”

“You don't look so surprised,” Hotch muttered to JJ.

She shrugged. “Neither do you.”

Grinning, Reid tossed them a nonchalant smug look. “My first time with a woman was on my eighteenth birthday. She was my professor, though not at the time that we… slept together. She had taken me under her wing from the second that I stepped onto campus. She cooked me dinner; let me have my first taste of wine. Then, she let me have my first taste of other things.”

“Ugh,” Morgan shuddered. 

“Our relationship, such as it was, last until I graduated. We still get together occasionally.” He chuckled at Morgan's grimace. “My first time with a man was at the FBI academy and that's all the information that you're getting out of me.”

Eyes widening, Garcia leaned towards him. “Is that because we know the person?”

Reid zipped his lips. “I'll never tell.”

“I'll get it out of you one of these days, Dr Reid,” she threaten, cracking her knuckles as she leaned against her seat. Her attention, as well as that of the others turned back to Kate.

“Fine!” Kate seethed after a few minutes. “It's not even a good story, you know. I was sixteen. He was my first boyfriend. He had just, um, slipped it in when he realized that he was gay.”

Rossi tilted his head, processing. “Wait. Isn't that from 'How I Met Your Mother'?”

She growled. “Yes, dammit!” Kate threw her hands in the air. “The truth is that my friends and I made a pact to lose our virginity the summer after high school and I-”

“'American Pie',” Morgan interrupted.

“Geez,” Kate breathed out. “Okay. I lost it after prom. So cliché, I know. By the following Monday afternoon, he had told half the school how bad I was and dumped me. I didn't have sex again until I was engaged to my husband.” She folded her arms and glared at Morgan. “Happy?”

Morgan had enough shame to look contrite. “I'm sorry, Kate. That… that sucks.”

She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. “It's okay. You didn't know.”

“You know,” Rossi started, attempting to shift the conversation from Kate, “we've heard from everyone except JJ.”

“I don't think I've ever heard your story, Jayje,” Garcia added. She stiffened. “It's not a bad one, is it?”

JJ shook her head. “No. At least, not in the way that Kate's was. I'm not sure how it makes me look, though. The guy was married.” She tucked one leg under herself, ignoring the surprised glances. “My freshman year of college, a group of girlfriends and I went to Spring Break down in Myrtle Beach. The second night we were there, we went out to a bar. My friends were hanging out with a bunch of jocks who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves.”

Morgan frowned. “I'm kind of surprised that any of them have their limbs left after dealing with you.”

“I was a bit different back then,” she explained. “I just didn't want to deal with them so I wandered away from the group and sat at the end of the bar next to a slightly older guy. I could tell that he wasn't there on Spring Break and so we struck up a conversation. We talked until they kicked us out of the bar about anything and everything. He offered to buy us breakfast at this twenty-four hour place, but I told him that I'd rather go back to his hotel room instead for some 'coffee'.”

“Ooh!” Garcia cooed. “And was it delicious?”

Blushing, JJ nodded. “It was amazing… all three times.” Her eyes took on a faraway look. “I was afraid to face him, though, in the morning; afternoon, really. So, I snuck out and never even got his name.” She raised an eyebrow, her eyes refocusing. “I don't regret it though; not one minute of it.”

Rossi whistled after a few awkward moments of silence. “JJ and a married guy? Who knew the BAU angel could be so bad?”

“Shut up, Rossi!” JJ snarled, tossing a crinkled up piece of paper at his head.

“Look, the rain's finally letting up,” Reid announced.

Kate stood. “I'm going to go see if they have any idea when we can take off.”

As the rest of the team fell into quiet chatter, Hotch bumped JJ's shoulder. He waited until she met his eyes to whisper, “The Hopping Frog.”

“Wha- what?” she stuttered.

“The bar,” he clarified, “on your Spring Break; It was The Hopping Frog.”

JJ's jaw dropped. “How could you possibly know that?”

Two circles of red appeared on Hotch's cheeks. “I saw you when you walked into the bar that night. I was drawn to you by some unknown force. You were wearing a red top that fell just an inch or two above your white skirt. Your hair was done in loose curls and despite being married, I just wanted to bury my hands in them to see if they were as soft as they looked.”

“Hotch...”

“I thought my heart would fly out of my chest when you sat down next to me,” he pushed on. “Then we clicked, on every level. Making love to you that night was one of the highlights of my life.”

Tears welled up in JJ's eyes. “How long have you known?”

Hotch smiled. “Since the day that you first walked into the BAU. I told them that I was too bogged down in cases to interview you, but the truth was that I knew I would hire you whether or not you were qualified and I couldn't do that to you.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“Because the timing wasn't ever right for us.” Subtly, he reached out and caressed the back of her hand with his fingers.

JJ turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers. “Henry is staying at Will's for the rest of the weekend.”

Feeling his breath quicken, Hotch squeezed her hand. “Jack is out of town with Jessica, visiting her folks. I can make a reservation at The Rosemont?”

“Sounds perfect. We'll talk more after we get back.” With one last squish, JJ released his hand, checking to see if anyone had noticed them. Seeing that no one had, she relaxed, laying her head against to the seat, daydreaming of their weekend to come.

THE END


End file.
